


【WANLSON】成为绯闻男主的条件

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: James发烧了，而他的Patrick就像一个大冰袋





	【WANLSON】成为绯闻男主的条件

James在红毯上留下了几张脸色苍白的摆拍镜头，他回到家的时候还在发烧。

Patrick则是瘫在沙发里在看冰球比赛，大晚上的也没有开灯，电视机的光线令他背后一整面墙的玩偶柜子显得毛骨悚然。

这个家里头有很多玩偶，被仔细摆放在收藏柜内，绝大部分是从片场带回或者从粉丝手里收到的恐怖娃娃，光是比利和安娜贝尔的不同款式就占据了一整个柜子。还有一些可爱的小东西，毛绒的兔子和松鼠，也同样来自热情影迷。它们欢快地堆叠在那儿，至少让他们的客厅看起来不那么狰狞。Patrick听到他从前厅走进起居室的熟悉脚步，回过头笑着问好：“你回来啦，今天怎么样？”

“哦，一切顺利，但我不怎么样。”James走近一些，他的唇色被黑暗对比得愈发惨淡。

大个子男人站起来，他处在休假模式里，胡子和鬓角都蓄长了许多，他甚至没有摘掉围裙——也许刚刚才弄好晚餐。总之他看起来像极了一个超大号的毛绒绒的泰迪熊。

“怎么了？”Patrick满脸担忧地来到James身边，把他搂进怀里抵住额头，“天呐，你好烫！”

“发烧了，但不要紧，我们把药箱找出来吧。”

“那你要先吃点吗？我做了蛋饼和蘑菇汤。”

“不了，没什么胃口。”

 

中午吃过了工作餐，现在胃还鼓鼓囊囊的。

“我白天就一直在想，什么时候能早点回来。”James放松地在Patrick怀里蹭了两下，低声的嘟囔像是一个撒娇。Patrick低头看他上个月刚染的如今已经褪色成暗红的头发尖，只觉得可怜又可爱，想揉他一把又忍住。他看起来太脆弱了，最近的确熬了太多的夜，红牛也无法抵抗消耗掉的精力。

“你现在像是写字楼里那些连加十天班的悲惨上班族，所以，要去睡吗？”

“想得快疯了。”

 

 

他们一起走到卧室里，James的脚步像踩进棉花，他失神地坐在那任由Patrick帮他脱掉虎头花纹的T恤，换上红格子睡衣。Patrick又忙着端来水杯和退烧药，看着他吃下去躺好，才换了自己的蓝格子也钻进被窝，他在被子里摸索了一阵确认已经严丝合缝地盖好了，最终揽住James的肩膀。

“Patty你好冰，像个大冰块。”James迷迷糊糊地朝他怀里钻，又伸手揉他的小腹，“胖肚子是软绵绵的冰，哦，是双份奶油雪顶拿铁。”

“你现在还有力气嫌弃我的身材？看来还不够困。”Patrick牵着James的手规规矩矩地摆在自己的后腰上，小声抱怨。

“不……我是……真觉得，可爱……”James在梦与现实的边缘沉浮，胡乱地摸在他后背，腿也抬起来往他大腿上缠。他的皮肤又软又凉，就像夏天里清爽的游泳池水。

 

Patrick任由对方八爪鱼一样地胡乱动弹，轻轻拍着他的后背，心想马上把这家伙哄睡着了就好……

但是这么想着，手掌在肩胛骨上缓缓摩挲过去还是止不住心动。

凸起的触感无比熟悉，导演近几年也有在健身，原本非常突出的骨骼被肌肉裹住，皮肤的纹理和血液的流动，似乎都能隔着衣服感觉得到。

他的心思乱起来，只小心地低头在James颈侧的凹陷里亲了一口，那人立刻就发出了呜咽般的吸气，受不了似的头向后仰，把一大片颈子和喉结暴露在Patrick眼前。

色得不得了。

James的面颊飞速染上一层薄红，直燃烧到被领口遮掩住的锁骨上方，又把身子凑得更紧密，现在他们的下半身也贴在一块了。

“嗯……”James在昏沉中哼出一个又细又软的呻吟，滚热的气喷到Patrick的脸上。

 

Patrick的理智终于全线崩盘，他迟疑了一下，一把抱过James坐了起来。怀抱中的身体摇晃几下，James皱起眉毛抓紧他的手臂，眼睛迷蒙地睁开。“……什么？”湿润的漆黑眼珠迟钝地打着转，试图搞清情况，眼角垂下去无精打采的样子也有点可爱。

“Jimmy……”他叫了他一声，轻轻舔上耳骨，手向下滑进睡裤的边缘去摸他的屁股。

 

James的屁股小而软，捧在手里像热腾腾的面包。因为触碰下意识扭动腰肢想躲开的动作也可爱到让人心碎。

是平时做爱时看不到的，被迫承受的软绵绵的样子，忍不住想再多欺负他一下。

 

手朝缝隙里伸进去，被指尖刺激到的入口处皱褶也是滚烫的。

James抖着身子发出颤音。他依然还在半梦半醒之间，抬起头却正好一下撞在Patrick的下巴上，疼得想哭。瘪着嘴张开眼睛茫然看半天，看到的也是一张撅嘴吃痛的面孔。

James终于找回清醒的神智，嘴里喊着不要了，想从对方怀里挣脱出去。Patrick捂着下巴用另一只手去圈住他的腰把他捞回来。

“已经成这样了……你得救火……”Patrick向上顶了一下腰，他们已经勃起的下体挤在一起。

James脸红着放弃了挣扎，只剩下夹紧的膝盖还在颤抖。

 

Patrick歪着身子拉开床头抽屉，够到润滑剂之后重新把James搂紧，被单发出摩擦的轻响。

这声音却在高热的脑袋里被无限放大，包括手指混着润滑摸下去时粘稠的响动，在James的耳朵里轰鸣着。他感觉脑子里要有煮沸的岩浆喷出来了，但Patrick的手却那么冰，像是一整个冬天的雪水都在里面流动。他难捱地扭着腰，却把手指吞得更深。腰在刺激之下绷得笔直又软下去，起伏成迷人的曲线。

 

低垂眼皮，James细细的睫毛在被夜灯拉成长长的影子，扑扇着在颧骨上落下斑驳痕迹。黑色的，夹杂着暗红色的头发闪着神秘的光。Patrick的手从汗湿的额发穿过，抚摸他的耳垂和面颊，James便细细眯起眼睛，像是乖巧伶俐的小动物。

“嗯……”身体在手指里一寸一寸地展开了，Patrick听到他的哼声，喉咙里也燥得不像样子。

诱人。James眼角漾着水色，嘴唇微微张开喘着气。Patrick受不住这样的折磨，捏着安全套用牙齿咬开包装，用单手套进去，终于把硬得发痛的阴茎滑到湿哒哒的股间。

没有真正插入却已经舒服到如同陷入梦里，James虽然很瘦，但臀缝直接却软得像一团在篝火上烤化的棉花糖，淋漓滚烫地覆盖住他的。

 

他一边注视着James的表情，一边从入口慢慢挤进去。James也看着他，瞳色在灯光里变浅成琥珀色的一汪蜜酒。他醉在深潭之中，愈加朝不可测的甜蜜底部滑去。

终于坐到了最根部，手臂一下子被抓紧了，指甲的陷入带来钝痛。

“——！”James被刺激地弓起了身体，大腿跟着打颤，身子变得更热了，额上冒出更多汗滴，承受不住重力终于顺着面部骨骼滑下来，滚滚落进锁骨窝之中。

Patrick低头去吸吮那一块咸涩，剥开最后一点岌岌可危的挂在瘦削臂膀上的睡衣，又向下去舔他小小的已经挺起来的乳头。

James薄薄的身体总像个没长大的小男孩，但现在他全身都红透了，变成已经成熟的新鲜草莓，轻松挤压就不断溢出酸甜果汁。

Patrick温柔地顶着他，去找熟悉的敏感带。

James便急急低喊了一声：“Patty！”

Patrick停顿了一下，汗水差点迷花了眼。James接着仰头凑上来，直接咬Patrick的嘴唇，又转下去咬他的脖子。

Patrick觉得疼，可比起疼，下面的软肉缠得他脑子混沌得一塌糊涂。

 

“……唔……不要了Patty……”

“疼吗？”他抚摸James的后背，从脊椎的线条摸到后颈刺痒的发根，一边亲他的耳垂和嘴角，轻柔地安慰。

James摇摇头又重新把Patrick皮肉叼进嘴里咬得更紧了一点，颈侧那一小块皮肤被他折磨地浮出红痕。睫毛都被打湿，前列腺被持续顶着。瞳孔焦距也涣散了，只觉得刚开始还凉爽的怀抱成了炙烤自己的烈焰。James在高热里被顶撞地失去力气，哆哆嗦嗦地靠在他身上，又舒服又委屈，咬住Patrick的牙齿最终松开，仰起头从喉咙深处挤出呻吟。

眼角的汗和泪都被舔走了，粗重的呼吸来到嘴边，James不自觉地就张开了嘴巴和他纠缠舌头，像中了魔咒似的狂热。绵长的吻一直舔到口腔深处，James腰酥痒得都软了，连听觉也在被侵犯，从后脑融化的快感浸透了四肢百骸。

他受不了地夹紧屁股，尾椎骨一阵阵发麻。

 

Patrick断断续续和他接吻，腰间的动作却停不住，低低问他：“舒服吗？”

那声音烫得能伤人，James期期艾艾的应了一声，眼睛里都是水气，嘴里像含了大块的奶糖含含糊糊地说：“嗯……还要……”

他觉得发烧的身体快融化了，从Patrick脸上滑落的汗也打在他身上，两个人的身体都湿漉漉热烘烘的。他抓着Patrick的手去碰快要射出来的阴茎，脑子一团浆糊。

“Jimmy……”梦呓般的声音成了最后的记忆。

 

 

James再次睁开眼睛，已经是透亮的早晨，视野中是高远的天花板，黄油和油醋汁的香味隔着卧室的门飘进屋里。

撑起酸软的身体坐起来，Patrick不在身边。一摸额头，多了块已经变温吞的退烧贴，烧已经退了，身上也没有粘腻感，想必是被清理过。

眯起模糊的双眼看到床头柜上被压在骨瓷杯底下的字条。

“早上好，James，我先出去遛狗，你得吃早饭！”句尾画了个简单的笑脸。

他在金灿灿的日光里跟着笑起来。

 

Patrick遛狗回来的时候，他已经吃完了早餐。两个人在沙发上一起看书又腻歪到中午。

手机有提示音响起来，James低头一看，是朋友转发过来的娱乐新闻。

“知名影星Patrick Wilson今日在社区遛狗时被拍到肩头伤痕，疑似家暴痕迹，好莱坞甜蜜情侣出现感情危机？”

耸动用词配上男人肩膀上的红紫色淤痕，倒真挺令人信服。

“这可真有趣。”

Patrick凑过来一起看八卦，一边朗读着报道里胡编乱造的内容。二人对着手机笑得肩膀都抖起来。

 

“你看吧，下次还乘人之危吗？还做吗？”James故作嫌弃地推开Patrick的脸。

“做还是要做的。你别咬我就行。”

“看你表现，Gossip man。”

 

 


End file.
